Dizzy
by electric hips
Summary: Eventual DASEY! Starts off slow, but true to the show, plenty of DerekCasey fights, complete with that trademark sexual tension. Vicky is coming for April vacation! What ensues? READ&RATE!CHAPTER FOUR UP NOW! CHAPTER FOUR UP NOW! :D!
1. Can't Take It

Disclaimer: If I owned Life With Derek, please explain to me why Derek and Casey are not together? Oh, yeah, because I do not own it:D

Chapter One

Casey MacDonald was seldom late to school. Make that almost never. But of course her step-brother Derek had to ruin another aspect of her life, her near perfect attendance. By the time her alarm went off with that annoying buzzing sound, it was half past eight. She had already missed homeroom and a good chunk of first period. If she got ready now she would only be a little late to Ms. Panik's second period chemistry class. Ms. Panik would have her head but Derek was in that class, so maybe she could explain.

Or just fume at him and throw spitballs at the back of his neck all period.

Casey groaned as she shut off her alarm and started to the bathroom. Well, she thought, at least I don't have to deal with Derek pounding on the door while I'm taking a shower.

By the time she walked to school, of course she had long since missed the bus, she was five minutes late to chemistry. when she opened the door to room 107, everyone was at their lab stations. Ms. Panik eyed her, obviously quite perturbed with her tardiness. The woman tapped her foot on the floor in annoyance.

"Listen Ms Pa-" Casey started, with no avail.

"Casey MacDonald, how nice of you to finally join us today." The teacher said with an obvious pound of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry I was la-"

"I don't need to hear your excuses Miss MacDonald, unless of course it was your non-existent cat that passed away this time."

At that the class tried to hold back some snickering which, for a few people including Derek, didn't go so well.

"Now," Ms. Panik continued. "Go to you lab bench and have Emily explain the experiment for today since you were too busy to come to class on time this morning."

Casey started to her bench, glaring at Derek the entire way.

When she sat down Emily, of course, asked her what had happened.

"C'mon Case, you're never late. What gives?"

"Derek. No, actually, Derek takes. He takes everything, like my near perfect attendance and my teachers approval!" Casey fumed.

"Ms. Panik is a witch anyway, if you were only five seconds late, she would have said the same thing. Why were you late?" Emily asked, while pouring an unknown blue liquid into the large test tube.

"Derek, I told you. He changed the time my alarm was supposed to go off and I ended up waking up at 8:30. Completely missing my first period English exam!"

"I'm sure Mr. Reed will let you take it after school."

"Em, that's not the point! Derek ruins everything!"

"I'm sure he didn't realize you had a test, it was probably just a…" Emily trailed off when she saw the glare in her best friend's eyes.

"Look, I know you are all Derek-centric, but can you for once be on my side?"

"I am Casey! It's just…you know…" Again she trailed off, turning her gaze from Casey to Derek in an instant. She lingered on the way he was cracking jokes about Ms. Panik's unusual hair color being similar to the colors in the test tube before him.

Casey turned to look at what Emily was all googly eyed for, but all she saw was her jerky step-brother trying to impress Amber Gardens with his color matching skills.

"what does he see in her? She's so filled with air. Nothing in her brain. Hollow as a tube." Emily stated.

"Em, it really isn't what he sees in her, more like what he sees on her, you know, a few inches below her neck." Casey said with complete disgust as Derek gave the hair twirling volleyball star his number.

"I know but she completely fa-"

Emily's rant was interrupted by a shriek from the other side of the room.

Lily Farmer and her lab partner Reggie Green had mixed the wrong chemicals together, causing their experiment to turn purple and bubble over, staining Lily's whiter than white sweater.

Ms. Panik rushed ove to the group, putting the class on hold as she rushed them to the nurse to get the chemicals off them, before they broke out in rashes.

This gave Casey the perfect chance to talk to Derek about her alarm.

"Derek." She said when she reached his table.

"Casey. Now that we have stated each other's name correctly, what do you want?" He said in a cocky manner.

"What happened with my alarm this morning?"

"It went off?"

"Yeah. At eight-thirty!"

"I knew something was different this morning!"

"Why didn't George and my mom wake me up?!"

"I told them you were getting a ride to school. Plus, they went to pick up your cousin Vicky this morning. She staying for April break, remember? I cannot wait for that vacation."

"Ugh! Derek, one day I will-"

"You will what? Trip and make me laugh myself to death?"

After that comment Ms. Panik came back into the room and the bell rang to tell the students to go to their third period classes. Casey just gave Derek the evil eye and he flashed his genuine Venturi smirk.

I cannot stand him, Casey thought before heading out the door and off to Geometry.


	2. Absolutely Zero

Seventhprincess- thank you! I'm glad you liked the start!

Always Aurora- thnx. I hate stories that don't follow true to the show, I mean, no, Casey and Derek are not going to do the nasty. Its Disney and Family channels for goodness sake! XD!

Author's Note: I know the story will go a little slow, so don't expect and MAJOR Dasey action. I want to make it realistic, but trust me there will be those key moments of classic Derek/Casey tension. I will update as much as possible.

DISCLAIMER! No, I doubt the owners and creators of Life With Derek have to worry about their Algebra II average. Or college applications.

Chapter Two – Absolutely Zero

During lunch, Casey made her way back to her English class, the one she missed that morning. She needed to ask Mr. Reed if she could make up her exam after school that day. On her way she heard familiar voices talking in hushed tones. She hated to eavesdrop but she couldn't resist herself to indulge in some gossip after having such a horrible morning.

She stood flat against the wall and discreetly peered over the corner when the History and English hallways intersected.

"I can't believe she would do that, man," the first voice said. "She really doesn't seem like the type to pull that."

It was Sam. And he was talking to Derek.

"Well, that's what she was talking about to Emily on the phone last night, dude."

What was he talking about? Casey thought. I didn't even call Emily last night, she was at her aunt's house.

"She really said that she liked someone else?"

"Well, yeah. Basically she said she was over you and that she had found someone else."

What?! Casey's mind raced with thoughts about why Derek was doing this. i How could someone be so cruel?

"Did she happen to mention who?" Sam asked, puzzled by his crush's supposed behavior.

"Not in so many words. Just that he was older and more 'mature' or whatever. I think its a teacher. I think its Mr. Reed."

Casey practically screamed inside her head. Sure, Mr. Reed was her new, young, semi-attractive English teacher, but Derek's accusations were completely wrong. Not to mention illegal and disgusting in so many ways.

"Jeez, I never thought Casey would be so-" Sam started, before he was interrupted.

Casey had enough, she came out from behind the corner and marched right up to her conniving step-brother.

"Derek Venturi, what the heck is your problem?!" she shouted at him.

"Hey, Case, how long have you been spying?"

"Spying, no. Listening to your absurd accusations? Long enough."

"Me-ow MacDonald. Chill out!"

"Derek! Just…ugh!" Casey turned to Same, who was more confused than angry or upset.

"Look," she started. "I don't like me English teacher. Derek just decided that he doesn't want me to like you or visa versa because it breaks the 'male code' or whatever."

"Okay…" Sam was obviously still confused. "I'm just going to go back to lunch.. See you around Case. Bye Derek."

With that he left, and Casey was ready to revert back to killing her brother.

"I would annihilate you right now but I have an English exam to make up. You know, the one you made me late for, with the teacher I supposedly have a crush on?" Casey left it at that, not listening if Derek had a comeback. She walked away in a huff, ready to bury herself in school work.

When she reached Mr. Reed's room, he was at his desk correcting exams. When she knocked on the door her looked up and made a gestured that told her it was not locked, so she walked right in.

"Casey MacDonald! Where were you this morning?" he said.

That was one of the best things about him, he didn't get mad at his students, he just pushed them and motivated them to get there work done. He believed that it was your responsibility whether your showed up and worked or not. He wasn't going to judge you based on your work ethic. Especially Casey, since she happened to be seldom late or absent from his class.

"Well," she began. "Derek messed around with my alarm this morning and I ended up sleeping through homeroom and first period. I just came to see if I could make up my exam after school, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, I'm not going to stop a student from trying to work to his or her potential." He said calmly.

"Thanks, Mr. Reed. I should get going to lunch, I didn't get breakfast this morning."

"No problem Casey, just be here for 2:30."

With that she left the classroom and didn't actually intend on going to lunch.

Instead, she went the opposite direction, towards the Guidance Office.

"He's been getting so much WORSE!"

Casey was ranting to Paul about Derek's new found pranks.

"So he mess-"

"He is just so inconsiderate! I can't even stand being in the same room as him anymore!"

"I'm guessing it was more tha-"

"And you know what? All he cares about is my cousin Vicky coming to stay for the vacation week, so they can play tonsil hockey in my kitchen again! And who knows where else!"

"That is really interest-"

"And he had the nerve to tell Sam I am over him because of a new crush on my English teacher, who I don't have a crush on and Sam seemed upset, so he is probably mad at me or something and now Derek is probably going to tell the school I like my teacher, which I don't and-"

"CASEY!"

"What?!"

"You are going on and on and on. I get the gist of what you are saying. It's your usual complaint. Derek. Maybe you should just ignore him for a few days, then he'll probably stop, knowing that he isn't getting to you."

Casey raised her eyebrows.

"Are you saying if I ignore him he'll stop 'bullying' me?"

"Well, in a sense, yes."

"Paul, this is not an after school special. That doesn't work in the real world."

"Listen, if it gets so bad that you can't deal at all, come back and discuss it with me again. Trust me, it isn't that bad."

"You totally just jinxed it."

Casey had just finished her exam with Mr. Reed around half past three. She was going to have to wait for hockey practice to end for George to bring her and Derek home. Luckily she had her MP3 player and didn't have to listen to him pissing and moaning over her being at the rink when he was there.

She sat on the bleachers, giving a tiny wave to Sam, who was on the ice. Derek saw the wave and glared at her. She ignored his look and opened her bag to start working on her History homework.

It seemed like forever until George came to pick them up. Casey had finished all her assignments and sat there, waiting for the mindless sport to end.

She was relieved when she saw George come in, until she saw who was with him.

Vicky was walking behind him, in an outfit Casey couldn't even consider tasteful. She had on a denim mini skirt with a tight black sweater and black ballet flats. Her hair, pin straight and perfect as usual, and her make up was also flawless.

Her and Vicky had made up and settled differences, but she still always felt a twinge of jealousy towards he cousin.

When Derek saw Vicky, he flashed his trademark smirk and she smiled back, more coy than ever.

It made Casey sick, knowing that they were going to be sucking face later on, probably that very evening. That is, if Derek hadn't gotten a date lined up with Amber today. It was Friday after all, and Derek Venturi did not stay home on a Friday night.

Hope you liked it so far! I will put much more Dasey action in the next chapter! Please review, criticism is welcome, but no flames please!


	3. He Said She Said

I'm hoping to get more reviews on this next chapter!

Anyway, I really liked the way Vicky sort of irked Casey and I figured it would add to the tension between Casey and Derek. I have an excellent plan, but I am going to be evil and not disclose it. You will just have to keep reading:D

**DISCLAIMER: No, the owners of this show, which do not include me, are probably rich. I however, don't even have a job. And, I also do not own the rights to any of the songs I am using as titles. Meaning, I am not in The All-American Rejects, I am not Jason Mraz, nor am I Ashley Tisdale.**

Chapter Three - He Said She Said

Derek was peeved by Casey showing up at his practice. He really didn't want people to acknowledge that they were related. It wasn't by blood, obviously. His dad just happened to marry a woman without a hot daughter and Derek was really hoping the daughter was hot, since they weren't blood related and all.

Of course, he had to get stuck with Casey MacDonald, or Klutzilla as he so fondly nicknamed her. She was a klutz. She tripped over air, she broke her ankle by falling off the couch, as far as Derek was concerned, she got the bad end of the gene pool. Lizzie was definitely cooler than Casey. At least Lizzie enjoyed sports more than reading some century old book.

After practice Derek was planning on annoying Casey until George came. However, his dad came early, and he had a guest.

Vicky was Casey's cooler, prettier, and overall better cousin, as far as Derek was concerned. _I wish **she** was Nora's daughter and Casey was the cousin, _he thought when he first met Vicky.

It was Vicky's mother's wedding and Derek decided he was going to make a movie about it. It didn't go over too well. His camera man was too short, his camera was too old, and his stepsister was too annoying. Of course Edwin did happen to catch one moment on tape that Derek was quite fond of watching. It was when he and Vicky snuck away from the reception to share a sweet lip-locking moment.

Only one thing about that video bugged him…

fff

_Derek was eyeing Vicky from across the living room. She smiled at him and he smirked back at her, gesturing for her to meet him in the kitchen. When she came in he took her hand and pulled her to the pantry hallway area. She sat on the counter and she looked at him, her eyes told him just want he wanted. They started to kiss, slow and sweet. They had no idea Edwin was taping them._

"_Is this a little hillbilly-ish?" Vicky whispered._

"_No, it's not like we're related by blood or anything." Derek replied with a grin._

_They continued the kissing and Derek whispered between kisses, softly, barely audible._

"_You're a good kisser Case."_

_Luckily, Vicky didn't notice, but he certainly did…_

fff

Derek knew he had said it. When he took the tape from Edwin he messed around with the audio. It was barely audible on the tape, but if he adjust a few things, it was there. It haunted him. He was disgusted by it, no knowing why he would say something so crazy. But, he was Derek Venturi, and things like this weren't something he thought about, so he just shrugged it off.

When he saw Vicky they shared a greeting similar to the one before the kiss. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Casey, obviously disgusted, because she knew what was going to happen this week. He was glad it disgusted her, the thought of him kissing her cousin. He loved to annoy Casey.

When they got home, Nora had already set the table for dinner. Derek made sure he sat next to Vicky and Casey rolled her eyes. She had had enough of this mushiness that everyone but her mom and step-dad had noticed. Marti was the first to say anything about it.

"Smerek, do you like Vicky?" she asked innocently.

Casey held in her laughter by stuffing a piece of lasagna into her mouth. She noticed Lizzie and Edwin did the same.

"W-what Smarti?" he said, forcing a little laugh.

"Marti, why would you say that?" George asked, obviously confused.

"They were smiling at each other. You and Nora smile at each other a lot too." the little girl answered.

"Oh Marti, Marti, Marti. You are silly." Derek said, obviously trying to figure out just how Marti seemed to know everything.

The table got back to normal discussion after this. Derek made fun of Casey. Edwin and Lizzie talked about their days with their parents. Vicky got her ear talked of by Marti. A regular Venturi-MacDonald dinner.

"I have a pet dinosaur. He's spotted and yellow. His name is Earl. He sleeps with me at night and protects us from burglars."

"Casey, princess, could you pass the boring, you seem to have it all stashed away with you."

"And then Felicia said I couldn't kick the ball straight, when everyone on the team knows she is the worst dribbler!"

"Maybe she is jealous Lizzie?"

"Why is his name Earl?"

"He is a boy dinosaur. Earl is the name his mommy picked. Duh."

"Alicia Stanford has a crush on me. She is so gross, she still eats her boogers and farts in class."

"Oh, right I knew that."

…

After everyone was in bed, Casey went to her room to read. She laid down on her stomach, reading her book on her bed. Then, just as she was really getting into the plot, she heard a knock across the hall. Even though she knew she had done enough spying for the day, she decided against her better judgment to find the noises source.

She opened her door slightly and saw Vicky at Derek's doorway. He opened the door and they went downstairs to the kitchen. She could hear Vicky giggling softly down the hall. For some reason she felt obliged to ruin something for Derek since he had ruined her day.

Casey waited a little while before following the down to the kitchen. She walked quietly down the stairs and across the room to the kitchen. When she got there she flipped on the light just in time to se her cousin and her step-brother lip locking next to the island.

"Oh! Sorry, I just came down here for a snack…only not the kind you were having…I don't really eat other people's faces…well…appetite gone…see you in the morning guys."

She noticed Derek's glare as she left the room and she smiled to herself before going back upstairs to continue her reading.


	4. Thoughtless Apologies & A Dollar Bill

-1Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming, I get motivated to write by them:D!

**DISCLAIMER: No. Just no. Its not mine. Deal. And I don't own Across Five Aprils. I just like this song.**

**Chapter Four - Thoughtless Apologies And A One Dollar Bill**

Casey woke up the next morning by the sound of knocking at her bedroom door.

She really didn't feel like getting up after the dream she had about George Clooney and trip to the beach. She had a thing for older, handsome men.

When she opened the door, Derek was standing there also in his pajamas, with the usual bed head. He did not look like he just had a good dream.

"Casey." He said in a tone that could hardly be considered cheery.

"Derek. What do you want at," she glanced at her clock, "seven A.M?! Derek, you barely get up this early for school, never mind a Saturday, what's up?"

"Well," Derek started, "a funny thing happened to me last night. I was in the kitchen, my business in there is irrelevant, with a certain girl, oh lets just call her 'Sticky'. And then, during my 'conversation' with Sticky, another girl, whom I highly detest appears. Lets call her 'Macey'. So Macey barges in and flicks the light on. She says she wanted a snack, but she never got one, claiming to have lost her appetite. Don't you think that is a really odd story, _Casey_?"

"Derek, maybe you and _Sticky_, shouldn't be snogging in our kitchen."

"My business in the kitchen was IRRELEVENT!" he growled.

"Uh-huh. Okay…I understand your need for keeping' it in the family…but this is Toronto. Not Arkansas."

"Touché Klutzilla. But you will pay for that."

Derek then walked off. Casey scoffed at her step brother's immaturity and ineffective threats. But she might as well be the bigger person.

"DEREK!"

She had no idea what she was doing calling him back into her room.

"What?!"

His head appeared in her doorway, followed by his groggy body.

"I'm…well what I want…I mean…look, I'm sorry for what I did last night."

Derek looked perplexed. Very perplexed, actually.

"Well…thanks Case, but you still owe me."

"Okay _Derek_."

He started to walk off while saying, "See. No girl, not even my grade grubbing step-sister, can resist the Venturi charm."

Casey rolled her eyes and went to take a shower.

--

"Edwin, stop eating all the good cereal before I get up!" Lizzie shouted at her brother during breakfast.

"Like I really know what you consider 'good cereal'."

"Obviously the same kind as you."

Derek walked groggily downstairs after taking a shower and getting dressed. He heard the argument halfway down the stairs.

"Why are you two fighting now?" he asked.

Edwin was about to answer when Derek started talking again.

"You know what, never mind I really don't care why you're arguing. Where's Dad and Nora?"

"Well, if you had been listening yesterday jerk face, you would have known they are gone all day." Casey said from behind the refrigerator.

"And why are they gone?"

Casey immerged from behind the refrigerator door with a can of juice.

"My mother is taking George to an art show in Vermont. They'll be home pretty late."

"Why would they go all the way to Vermont for some stupid art show?" Derek asked while stuffing his mouth with a pop tart. Casey made a face of disgust before continuing.

"I don't know Derek. I made have a higher IQ than 5, unlike some people, but I don't have all the answers in the universe."

"What's the universe?"

It was Marti who asked that, finally speaking to her siblings instead of telling Vicky all her amazing adventures.

"It's very big…and complicated You'll learn when you go to school." Derek answered.

Marti went back to talking to Vicky, who despite her facial expressions and questions, was highly not amused by the little girl. She would much rather be sucking face with the older Venturi boy.

--

"Edwin and Lizzie are working on a science project all day, Marti is at Eva's house for a sleepover, and Sam is coming over later tonight." Casey told her brother that afternoon when he was watching television.

"What? Why? I didn't invite him over."

"Not to see you."

"Oh really, well then who? Marti?"

"Not quite, genius."

Derek's eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO." he said angrily.

"Why do you have such a big problem with Sam liking me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are my step-sister and a mutant! He is my best friend…and not a mutant! Its all very understandable!"

"Oh yeah? Well Vicky is my cousin and I am forced to love her, despite her many annoying qualities. You are my step-brother and a disgusting blob of sweat and gross, but I'm not going to stop you from lip locking!"

"Oh really!? Then why did you contradict that statement last night!"

"Because I hadn't stated it yet!"

By now they were yelling and staring at each other right in the eyes.

"Sam is coming over and that's it. AND we get the television." Casey said.

"No. Vicky and I will get the television."

"Like you will really be watching it anyway!"

"Like you plan on watching it!"

"Ugh! Fine we'll share it."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Casey said as she stormed upstairs to her room to get ready for Sam's arrival.

--

"You know Case, you should probably put on a little more lip gloss."

Casey heard her cousin talking to her while she did her make up in her room.

"Thanks Vick but I'm all set."

"Well, just my opinion." Vicky said as she walked into Casey's room and sat on her bed. "You know, you and Derek fight an awful lot."

"Tell me about it. He is just such a pain! He is so rude and messy and dirty and just…"

She trailed off when she turned to look at Vicky, who obviously did not see that side of Derek.

"Of course," Casey continued, "It's probably different when you're lip locking with him. And aren't his step-sister."

"Yeah…"

Just then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Casey rushed downstairs to get it and got their the same time as Derek was opening the door.

"Hey Casey. Hey Derek, I didn't know you would be here tonight dude…" Sam said as he walked in and hung up his coat.

"Well, yeah, apparently this is some sort of creepy, unsettling double date from hell." Derek said with a sarcastic smile.

Vicky walked downstairs, in jeans and a red crop top she looked far from modest at all.

"Hey guys, let's watch that movie."

--

Vicky, Derek, Sam, and Casey sat on the couch in that order. Derek was sure that if he was next to Sam, he wouldn't try anything with Casey. Derek did not feel like vomiting the pizza they ordered.

"Ick! This movie is so bloody!" Vicky said, watching the movie through her fingers.

"Please, it's completely fake. It doesn't even look real." Derek retorted, putting an arm around Vicky.

"Nothing in this movie looks real." Casey said with a small laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek asked.

"The girls. Of course they have to wear the least clothes possible when fighting hordes of flesh eating zombies, because that's just so practical." Casey scoffed.

"Mobility." Sam simply stated.

"Hardly. More like profits from male viewers."

"Casey, could you please not go on another feminist tirade? It's not good for your complexion." Derek said in a completely ignorant tone, which was just like him.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a chauvinist skirt chasing pig, I wouldn't have to!"

"And maybe if you weren't such a bossy, prissy princess, I wouldn't need to be such a so-called pig."

"Please, Derek. Like you weren't a pig before I came along."

"Not denying the prissy part are you?"

"I haven't got-"

Casey was interrupted by Sam muting the movie and slamming down the remote.

"If you guys have some unresolved sibling rivalry, can you save it until after the movie?" he said.

"Yeah, even though it's a lame movie, I'd rather watch it than listen to you two bickering." Vicky added.

"Ugh, fine," Casey sighed, "I'm going the bathroom I'll be back."

"I'm going to go to the kitchen. I need a drink." Vicky said.

--

Casey shut off the light in the bathroom after washing her hands. She left and saw Vicky in the hallway.

"Hey Casey, I'm just going to go use the bathroom and then we can watch the movie. In peace this time, right?"

"Yeah, no problem Vick." Casey said.

--

"Well. I am going see how Vicky is doing getting that drink…in the kitchen. Alone." Derek said, making his way to the kitchen.

"Right. I'll wait here. With Mr. Remote. And couch. Alone." Sam mocked his best friend.

Derek saw that the light was off in the kitchen but he wanted to sneak up on Vicky, so he didn't turn it on.

When he was behind her, he wrapped his hands around her waist as her back was turned, waiting for popcorn to come out of the microwave.

"Hey there," he whispered, "making popcorn, I see."

"Yeah, I figured we could use some to keep from dealing with arguments." She whispered back.

She turned around as Derek's arms were still around her.

They were facing each other and Derek moved one of his hands to run it through her long brown hair. Her skin tingled from his touch. He moved in to kiss her. She slowly moved in too.

Their lips crashed together, sending the equivalent of a tiny electric shock, through both of their bodies. Suddenly the popcorn beeped., signifying the end of the kiss.

They parted and Derek went to turn on the light she Vicky could see what she was doing.

He turned around to the girl, and his eyes became wider than they had ever been.

Casey opened to microwave and took out the popcorn.

He felt a wave of confusion go through him and he dashed out of the kitchen as fast and swift as he could.

"Sam, can you-" Casey started to say, she looked behind her for Sam but all she saw was the swinging door move. "Hmm…well, I'll just put this in a bowl."

She headed to the living room, completely unaware of what had just happened.

**The end.**

Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can, but I do want to leave you in suspense for a bit! Please review, I take criticism well!


End file.
